


Was this what big dogs feel when getting attacked by feisty chihuahuas?

by Booker_DeShit



Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [27]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, Cute, Funny, Hand Kisses, Hypnotise plasmid, Hypnotism, Implied Slash, Light Angst, Loss of Control, M/M, Mind Control, Plasmids (BioShock)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Well, seems like Sinclair was in the right place at the right time for some funny. He gets hit by a Hypnotise plasmid basically, please don't take this very seriously.
Relationships: Augustus Sinclair & Subject Delta, Augustus Sinclair/Subject Delta
Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434427
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Was this what big dogs feel when getting attacked by feisty chihuahuas?

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I got inspired to write after a convo with a friend.

Delta was only half listening to Augustus’ rambles as the man walked beside him through the halls of Dionysus park. He lost the businessman somewhere half way through his tirade about one of the many boring golfing parties Ryan would organise during Rapture’s prime, & how Augustus felt like swallowing a raw ADAM slug sounded more appealing than golf. Delta never tired of the man’s honeyed voice & lilting tones, he was certain that he could listen to him forever without pause, if Augustus didn’t need to breath at all (which he did! Occasionally...) It was the first thing that made him fall for the Southern gentleman, & he couldn’t get enough of it. Yet right at that moment he had to focus on everything _but_ Augustus’ voice, keeping his eyes & ears peeled for any signs of splicers approaching. This was Lamb’s territory, & who knew what sort of traps she had meticulously planned for them to fall into. Delta knew what Lamb was capable of, he was on the receiving end of her despicable nature once in another life. Yet right now, Delta only cared about the safety of his soft, squishy, human companion, who lacked all of the hardened leather & reinforced steel that made up Delta’s Big Daddy suit. Augustus was very vulnerable, & as much as Delta appreciated his business partner’s company, he hated how he was putting himself in danger. He also appreciated Augustus’ numerous attempts to lighten the mood, & Delta had to agree that his jokes were quite funny, & his jolly mood was beyond infectious. His bubbly personality was amazing to observe up close, rather than in the confines of a train cart & through the static of a radio. Delta was thankful that his friend was always there with a funny quip to make Delta rumble & smile behind the thick glass of his helmet.

Delta didn’t listen to Augustus now. For all the businessman’s attempts to cheer his giant companion up, this was virtually the worst moment he could’ve chosen to talk about a private island for just the two of them (no matter how damn appealing that sounded.) But Delta didn’t have the heart to tell his companion to quiet down, so Delta made the terribly difficult decision to tune him out. This was probably the hardest thing he had to ever do, being up there with putting a bullet through his skull. He needed to focus on his surroundings, keeping his senses sharp.

Augustus suddenly quietened down, & Delta only vaguely recognised the sound of a groan, before he piped up again, “How hard is it t’ find three lil’ girls & their massive, lumberin’ guardians in this place? It’s like they disappeared into thin air.” Delta supposed that was true. Finding a Big Daddy should have been easy, & if there was no girl with him, the two of them would just wait until the giant found a vent & called a sister. Hmm, maybe they should split up? No, that wouldn’t be a good idea. Maybe Augustus could try hacking into the camera system? He still had that radio with the little screen linked up to the camera in Delta’s helmet that the smart man had created, surely he could very easily hack the cameras & link them to the screen too? Albeit, Delta didn’t know much about that, he just knew how to hack the cameras to not spot him, he never tried to redirect their visual input to a screen he had access to. He also had no way of asking Augustus about it... 

There came a giggle as Delta rounded the corner, a distinctly childish giggle that could only belong to a Little Sister. With a one-track mind, Delta dropped his previous line of thought & beelined towards the noise, leaving Augustus coughing in the dust. Or coughing because of the inevitable cold he would have caught by now. Delta would have to find him some cough medicine. But he nonetheless let the behemoth bound away down the hallway in search of his new charge. 

When Delta crossed the threshold of a doorway, he heard a shout from behind him, & the mad cackle of a splicer, “Doc Lamb sends her regards!” Delta spun on his heel, rushing down the corridor at the speed of a freight train, drill pulled back & whirring. In seconds, the splicer was nothing more than organs & viscera splattered upon a barnacle covered wall, as Delta stood over his companion with his drill raised & his hand bathed in flames, just daring more of those monsters to try anything. There were no other enemies around them, that one leadhead seemed to be the only one crazy enough to stage a surprise attack on them, yet Delta still wouldn’t let his guard down, not now.

“Urgh, chief.” Augustus groaned from behind him. Delta spun around to see him covered in a thick, red goo. He had a hand pressed against his head, the other thrust out at his side as if he was trying to keep his balance. Delta let out a curious noise, trying to ask him what was going on, what was this red goo? Then he realised it, as Augustus stumbled closer, his eyes bloodshot & blank.

“Ch...chief!” He let out through gritted teeth, his entire body shaking as he tried to fight off the effects of the Hypnotise Plasmid. Delta stumbled back, trying to put distance between himself & his friend. This wasn’t Augustus anymore, not currently at least. Delta took another step back as Augustus almost fell forward, slowly & gradually losing the fight over his own body. This wasn’t it, he didn’t want to go like this, & he, above all else, didn’t want to hurt his only friend. 

“Chief, run!” Augustus barked out, sounding more pained than angry as he finally lost the fight & tackled Delta. Delta practically squeaked when that happened, taken aback by the speed at which his rather lazy & pampered friend tackled him. Could he always move that fast?! But despite surprising Delta, Augustus wasn’t quite heavy enough to topple the giant, even with a full body slam. He only proved to daze himself & smear the remains of the plasmid across Delta’s belt & lower torso. Delta was just about to turn tail & run, not wanting to cause any harm to his friend, when Augustus began to properly attack him. He hit & kicked & scratched & bit at any part of Delta he could reach, putting all of his strength into it under the haze of the plasmid. And Delta didn’t feel any of it. He felt it a bit when he was bit, but otherwise it felt like he was being blown on. He looked down at Augustus, who, by all means, was putting all of his strength into this to the point that his face had turned all red from exertion & his fists would definitely turn purple from bruises real soon. But Delta felt none of this. Was this how big mastiffs & pitbulls felt when they got attacked by feisty chihuahuas?

Augustus suddenly clamped his teeth tightly onto Delta’s forearm, & Delta, ever the curious mind, decided to try something out. He slowly began to lift his arm, going higher & higher, & hypnotised Augustus followed him. He lifted his arm more, until the short businessman was forced onto his tiptoes. He lifted it a bit more, & just like that, he had a possessed man hanging off of his arm in mid-air, holding on by his teeth. Damn, this Hypnotise stuff was strong, he should have used it more often. He just hoped Augustus’ dentures didn’t get stuck in his suit. He chuckled to himself at that thought, imagining a displeased Augustus with a cute lisp demanding for Delta to give him his teeth back. Hehe. But no, he was sure those were Augustus’ real teeth. Maybe.

He poked Augustus in the side, who still hang from his arm, still hypnotised as well. He made sure to only go for his most ticklish spot. With a surprised giggle, Augustus let go of Delta’s arm, falling back down to the ground. Delta caught him before his friend hit the ground. He heard Augustus complain about his aching back before, he didn’t want him to hurt himself more. Augustus was dazed for another few moments, allowing Delta to safely place him onto the ground without another feather-light assault. But the moment he was back to his (still hypnotised) senses, he tackled Delta again. 

This time Delta tried something else out. He put the palm of his right hand against Augustus’ forehead, & then slowly pushed. The businessman stood there in confusion as he was slowly pushed back, his wing tipped shoes scarping across the ground. When he was at arm’s length away from Delta, the pushing stopped, & the assault restarted. However, this time, none of his attacks reached Delta. His arms were too short, & he hadn’t yet realised he could move around the arm. Delta chuckled under his helmet, waiting patiently as Augustus eventually tired himself out with his erratic swinging. He dropped his hands to his knees, taking in deep breaths as Delta stood above him. 

“Kid, that was so mean.” He suddenly chuckled out, looking up at Delta & still panting heavily. Delta let out a purr-like rumble, ecstatic to see that Augustus was back to his old self again. He gave the businessman a pat on the head, a common gesture of affection between the two of them. Augustus reached up, threading his fingers with Delta’s, & pulled the hand away from his perfectly styled hair. Instead, he led it down to his lips, & pressed a grateful, little kiss to Delta’s knuckles.

“Thank ya for bein’ so patient with me, kid. That was... it was a horrible experience.” He let out a chuckle, almost as if he was trying to play it off. Delta squeezed his hand & let out another purr. It was going to be ok now, Delta would protect him better from now on. Even if he had to admit how funny that was. 


End file.
